The present invention relates to a flexibility adjuster device particularly usable in ski boots composed of a shell with which at least one quarter is associated.
Several devices are currently known for adjusting the flexibility of the boot, which are nevertheless structurally very complicated and difficult to operate for the skier.
Devices are known for example which are located outside the boot in its rear portion and allow to adjust the flexibility of the quarter by means of adapted resilient members which can be pre-loaded by the skier.
A disadvantage of these devices is that of their size that physically and aesthetically encumber the boot.
As a partial solution to this disadvantage, this same Applicant filed an Italian patent application, No. 82538 A/87, disclosing a device for adjusting the flexing stroke and/or the inclination of ski boots, the peculiarity whereof consisting in that it comprises a knob which is rotatably associated at the back of the quarter, and operated by the skier. The knob has a threaded axial seat with which a complementarily threaded stem is associated, said stem interacting with the shell at the other end.
Depending on whether said end is directly connected to the shell or spaced therefrom, it is furthermore possible to adjust the inclination of the quarter with respect to the shell.
The flexibility of said boot is thus limited by limiting the play between the shell and the quarter.
Though this solution is undoubtedly valid, it is not as reliable as wanted, since it may sometimes jam, and it furthermore causes pressure points at the heel.